cladunx2thisisafandomcom-20200214-history
Cladun x2: This is a Wiki
} Cladun X2 Game Information Wiki } PC Instructions Please see the relevant page for the type of edit you want. Currently folder names and information are unknown. PSP Instructions #Download the file you want. #Connect your PSP via USB cable. #Browse to the destination PSP/SAVEDATA/ #Drop the files you want in. #Load the game then load the edits you want where appropriate. Click save as you exit out of the menu. Also you can't rename files so for files with the same folder name you'll have to put it in and apply one by one. There is no solution or work around. VITA Instructions #Download your file. #Open Content Manager on your Vita and start a PSVita -> PC Transfer. (ONE TIME STEP) #Copy your Cladun X2 save data using the Content Manager software on the Vita. (ONE TIME STEP) #Open your PSP SaveData folder created on your PC. #Extract the Edit folder to your PSP SaveData folder. (NOT THE CLADUN x2 FOLDER) #Copy any Edit SaveData you want to transfer. #Start a transfer from PC -> PSVita #Select your edits you want to transfer over, then confirm the copy and wait for them to transfer. #Open Cladun X2, load the game, and load your edits! Make sure to save after you do that! You still can't rename files or folders, just like the PSP instructions. } On this wikia you'll find a collection of Edits for Cladun x2, by the community, for the community. Please follow these guidelines when uploading. Character Pack *Look on this page. Everything Else *Screenshot on the left. Text on the right. Add extra comments below the link and your name if you wish. *More info on this page. Other *Please use MediaFire for hosting your edits, as they are the "simplest" to use for everyone involved. ANY EXISTING MEGAUPLOAD LINKS ARE NOW DEAD AND CAN NOT BE REPLACED. *The easiest way to list any new content is to just follow the example set by the content before you. *If you use ICON0.PNG as a screenshot, RENAME IT. *Please do not include more than one weapon/armor/shield in an upload. Too many icons on one line is cluttered and may '''break the wiki. Only include '''Character Packs on the appropriate page, otherwise upload individually. *Please don't upload anything inappropriate. Note, inappropriate is not necessarily synonymous to offensive. *You can upload anything you want (ex. Etna even though there is already an Etna) but usually there is no point, frankly put. *'PLEASE HONOR THE Do Not Post List AND GIVE CREDIT TO ORIGINAL AUTHORS (if known)! This is a community project and do not wish to offend others!' } How to Upload Edits #Save your edit in game. #Take screenshots in game using the Select Button. Only one screenshot is preferred if you will not be planning to put in any description. If you will include a description with your upload more screenshots are preferred depending on how long it will be so there is less "white space". #Exit out of the game and plug in your PSP to your computer using a USB cord. #Find your screenshot files which are saved in your PSP at PSP/SCREENSHOT/NPUH10114/. You can alternatively use ICON0.PNG of your save file in PSP/SAVEDATA/NPUH10114/ but you must rename it. #Find your edit savefiles in PSP/SAVEDATA/. You will know what the save file is by looking at it's filename: #: NPUH10114FCSVFC2(001-064) ''- Character Edits #: '''NPUH10114SVITWEP(001-064)'' - Weapon Edits #: '''NPUH10114SVITSLD(001-064) - Shield Edits #: NPUH10114SVITAMR(001-064) - Armor Edits #: NPUH10114BARSV(001-064) - Bar Data #: NPUH10114MLSV(001-064) - Music Edits #Drag the folders you want to the desktop. Pack your edit up and make it a .zip (recommended), .rar, .7z, etc. format. Be sure to uniquely name the new file. #Upload your packed edit to a file sharing website such as MediaFire #Post it in the appropriate section. See the below for instructions on that if you need it. How to put your edits on the wiki #Click on the edit button at the semi-top of the page. #Format your file the way the previous edits are formatted. See the Guidelines section if you need help. #Press "Publish". Now your edit is on the wiki for anyone to use! } #If you have any existing edits saved on your memory stick, BACK THEM UP ON YOUR COMPUTER. This is for your own good. #Extract the folder from the .ZIP/.RAR/.7z/etc. and put it in "PSP/SAVEDATA/". If you have an edit in the downloaded item's slot, you will be asked to overwrite. This is why you backed up your edit data. *Applying a character edit changes the appearance, name, and personality to that of the loaded character. It will NOT change gender, class, or stats. *Applying a weapon/armor/shield edit changes the appearance, name, and description to that of the loaded item in the selected edit slot. *For character edits, create a new character with the right gender, and ANY name, face, and personality. Then go under "Edits", "Edit Face", select the new character, enter "Advanced Mode", "4 Basic Expressions", press CIRCLE, select "Load Edit Data", and load the character you just downloaded. *For weapon/armor edits, go under "Edits", "Edit Equipment", select an unset slot, "New", the type of item you downloaded, name it anything, select "Looks", then the first option, press CIRCLE, select "Load Edit Data", and load the item you just downloaded. }